


In punta di dita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, zoo au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zoo AU.





	In punta di dita

Natasha si tolse gli occhiali e sospirò, gocce di sudore le scendevano lungo la pelle pallida, proseguendo lungo il collo fino al seno. Il camice bianco che indossava le aderiva al corpo sinuoso, accavallò le gambe lisce e sode. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli vermigli, si mise gli occhiali nella tasca superiore. Si deterse le labbra piene e chiuse il libro. Si voltò sentendo dei ticchettii e guardò le scatole di plexiglas. In una di esse c’era un serpente, i suoi occhi color smeraldo brillavano, colpiva con la testa sulla superficie di una delle scatole. Natasha si sporse, appoggiò il libro su una scrivania e si alzò in piedi, raggiunse l’animale e si piegò in avanti.

“Tu sei quello nuovo, vero?” domandò. Sorrise e passò la mano sulla spalla.

“Vedrai che ti troverai bene in questo zoo” disse con voce gentile. Socchiuse gli occhi vedendo un bagliore verde chiaro emanare dall’animale. La biologa si morse il labbro e aprì la scatola, la luce la abbagliò e la giovane indietreggiò. Si portò le mani al viso, si strofinò gli occhi tenendo strette le palpebre e scosse il capo.

Rialzò la testa, abbassando le braccia e riaprì gli occhi. Spalancò la bocca vedendo un giovane in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

“Decisamente, ho lavorato troppo” sussurrò. Lo sconosciuto alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli mori. Si portò una mano al petto e si alzò in piedi, sorridendole, la figura della biologa si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color smeraldo.

“Le posso assicurare che non sono un sogno” le rispose con un accento inglese. Natasha si tolse il camice bianco e glielo porse.

“Se non ha intenzione di tornare serpente, le conviene vestirsi con questo” gli disse. Il giovane lo indossò e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, accentuò il sorriso mostrando i denti candidi.

“Finché sarò in sua compagnia, penso che resterò in questa forma. E’ da settimana che sono qui e la osservo. Mi è sembrata sola quanto me” le spiegò. Natasha tolse gli occhiali dalla tasca del camice indossato dall’ex-serpente, inforcandoli.

“Hai un nome?” s’informò.

“Loki” rispose il moro. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e le prese la mano nella sua.

“Quindi sei qui per tentarmi, Loki?” chiese Natasha. Loki si mosse velocemente, strisciando i piedi per terra e le apparve alle spalle, cingendole i fianchi.

“No, sono qui per farti vivere una passione d’amore” le sussurrò all’orecchio. Si tramutò in serpente e le strisciò lungo il collo, sulle spalle e verso il seno. L’impermeabile era caduto per terra. Natasha sorrise, accarezzandogli la pelle liscia.

“Che sia, ma in punta di dita” ribatté.


End file.
